


A Vegan Werewolf?!

by berryblue_girl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pack Feels, Vegetarians & Vegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryblue_girl/pseuds/berryblue_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re…vegan?” Erica asked, confusion coloring her voice. “But…how does that work? I mean, you’re a werewolf.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vegan Werewolf?!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Amnesty round over at fullmoon_ficlet on LJ. I just came up with this idea over Christmas holidays. I myself am not vegan, but I follow channels on YT that post vegan recipes, which look really good. So I decided to play with the idea of a vegan werewolf. I provided links to all of the dishes mentioned in the story, if you're interested in checking them out. Thank you for reading!

“You’re…vegan?” Erica asked, confusion coloring her voice. “But…how does that work? I mean, you’re a werewolf.”

Cora snorted a laugh as she took another bite of her [_falafel slider_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UMGbDz-Vgxw). Scott had decided that the pack needed a night of fun to let loose and act like teenagers after all the stress from the past year. The pack chose the loft as the party location, and Cora had decided it would be a perfect opportunity to “come out” as a vegan to everyone. The boys were sitting on the floor, taking turns playing Assassin’s Creed and Halo, while the girls were piled on the couch and love seat. Licking the avocado humus from the corner of her mouth, Cora swallowed her bite and replied with a chuckle, “Nowhere does it say that werewolves have to be ravenous carnivores. The pack that took me in after the fire had a few vegans in it, and I really enjoyed the food. I’d say I’ve been a vegan since I was about 13.”

“Cora, you have to give me the recipe for this wrap!” Lydia enthused, finishing off her third [_shiitake lettuce wrap_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mr14ajbJQPQ). “It’s so delicious!”

Cora smiled, practically buzzing with happiness at her pack’s acceptance. Allison nodded, licking her lips clean from the [_chocolate truffle_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PSnOszy4Ngc) she had just finished, and said, “Seriously, Cora. This stuff is amazing, I wouldn’t have any idea any of this was vegan.”

“Yeah, it may not be for everyone,” Cora said, finishing off her slider, “but the food can still be really tasty.”

Isaac came from the kitchen with yet another of her [_peach lavender popsicles_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjkxYLl9Llg&list=TLltHh_8bPzxbeF8D_Doh9en0Sw8DwnoOb). Lydia pointed at him and said with a glare, “Don’t you dare eat all of those! Some of us haven’t had one yet!”

“Can’t help it,” Isaac mumbled around his frozen treat. “I really like peaches.” He sat down next to Stiles, who had been crunching through a plate of vegetables and her [_party dips_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jK4KXaGUCt4). Stiles dunked a piece of sliced radish into her humus and said, “I should sneak some of these recipes into my dad’s diet.”

“I’ll be more than willing to share my recipes,” Cora offered, standing. “I have a [_Double-Double Burger_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rytcO1hD1aM) recipe that is so good, he won’t care that there isn’t any meat on it.”

“I’ll take that bet!”

Cora laughed and headed into the kitchen. As she began cleaning up and putting away, Derek came into the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and watched her work, saying, “I told you everyone would be cool.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Cora dismissed with a grin, snapping a lid shut on one of the Tupperware containers, “big brother knows everything.”

“Damn right,” Derek teased, circling around to help her load the containers into the refrigerator. They paused for a moment in the kitchen to hug each other. But then Stiles and Lydia entered and Stiles heckled them by saying, “Okay, you two, take the brother/sister lovefest elsewhere. There’s a peach lavender popsicle with my name on it in that freezer!”

“Shut up, you bottomless pit,” Derek snorted, cuffing Stiles on the back of the head as he and Cora passed.

Stiles squawked and called out indignantly, “I am a growing boy! And as such, I require massive amounts of food!”

Derek and Cora sat down on the couch, Cora teasing, “You’re a big one to talk, Der. I remember Mom and Dad complaining on multiple occasions that you were going to eat them out of house and home.”

“That’s different!” Derek tried to defend. “I was a growing werewolf! Stiles just eats and eats…I think he might have a tape worm or something.”

Stiles and Lydia reentered the living room, frozen treats in hands, and Stiles gave Derek the finger. Lydia took a seat next to Cora and began grilling her for other vegan recipes. Cora happily responded, feeling at peace for the first time in a long while.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Check out the recipes, they actually do look really good!


End file.
